Who's Gonna Be the Best Inuyasha Charcter?
by Full-Moon-06
Summary: Another Story from a while back
1. The Contest

Mistral: first off this is a contest of talent and what you can do but people will still sing cause they ain't got no talent ok it's time to start! let's introduce the competo...competi...competeitors! yea that's the word i'm looking for umm... first is... Miroku? singing a part of a song (this is gonna be perverted) ALL LADIES HIDE! hides up on the roof  
Miroku: ok ladies clears throat ALL I WANNA DO IS MAKE LOVE TO YOU! starts striioping into his b-day suit  
Mistral: OMG GET HIM OFF STAGE HE'S STRIPPING! throws him off stage next is inuyasha  
Inuyasha:picks up a rock and balances it on his head  
Mistral: that is so kool ... next is... um...er... SESSHOMARU?  
Sesshomaru: yes... starts to dance  
Mistral: umm..ok start then  
Sesshomaru: whatever man... does the electric slide  
Mistral: some people are just not talented next up is...um...uhh...Naraku?  
Naraku: now i'll show you my special attack penises appear everywhere and rape women  
Mistral: HOLY FUCK! shoves naraku into a box phew...ok next is Jaken  
Jaken: YIPEE! rapes a wall this is my special talent  
Mistral: twitches ok great wonderful next is Kagome and kikyo as a duet  
Kikyo and kagome: ME MYSELF I I AIN'T GOT NOBOY ELSE THAT I CAN DEPEND ON JUST MEEEE MYSEELLLFFFFF ANNDDD II!  
Mistral: yea..sure... next is..  
Koga: ME GOD DAMMIT!  
Mistral: yes you... god damnit  
Koga: starts breaking down walls and killing people  
Mistral: 00;;;; ok that's enough koga and our last one is...sango...and i think she'll be killing a BIIIG demon for us tonight  
Sango: DAMN RIGHT! starts throwsing her boomarang and killing demons and breaking walls and trees  
Mistral: OK CAST YOUR VOTE! runs and hides

if you want just send your vote to me at ok? see ya later (((Voting Is actually over Just wanted to post my ol' story up here)))


	2. So far

ok so far sesshomaru is winning so since we need more votes and only two have voted let's have an interview!with them!  
Sesshomaru: whatever man plays guitar and does the funky chicken  
Inuyasha: jesus loves the little children chocolate syrup comes out of mouth  
Shippo: errr...what? what am i doing here?

ok i'll do more interviews later bye now and rememeber VOTE VOTE VOTE!


	3. Interviews Cont

Mistral:ok we're back with more fantastic interviews nyahaha!

Kagome: i think i'm starting to get a bad orgy in my pants from all the excitement  
Mistral:pulls mike away WOAH KAGOME NOBODY needed to know THAT! EEEEWWWWW  
Kikyo: i will make you all mine and control your butts  
Mistral:Errrrrr no thank my butt is just finehides butt  
Naraku: stil in the box knocked out  
Mistral: Sorry but naraku cannot say anything! he's a moron!  
Miroku: i'm waaaaaayy too sexy for my shirt is butt naked  
Mistral: HOLY SHIT GET HIM OFF OF THE SET! runs  
SAngo: i'm pissed he's raping the stage lady... twitches  
Miroku: still raping blackrose  
Blackrose: EYYYAAAAH SAVE ME!  
SAngo: WhackDrag  
Miroku:  
Jaken: Still raping a wallall of a sudden craps on the wall whoopsies!  
Mistral:errr that's ok just...RUN BITCH RUUNNN turns evil and chases jaken into naraku's box  
Naraku: OOOH A LITTLE FRIEND! shoves jaken up his penis  
Jaken: GASH NOOOOO  
Koga: making out with kagome  
Mistral: we best leave koga and kagome alone now  
Koga: covered in girly make up DAMN RIGHT!  
Mistral: now i see people in bows and ballerina outfits with girly make-up on who could they be?  
Jaken , Naraku , Sesshomaru , and Inuyasha: WEEE ARE GIRLYS! WE ARE SEXY! HOORAY!

Shippo: attention: i have nothing to do with this so leave me alone i'm gonna die now dies  
Mistral: well we have a special guest today... Mr. Trunks  
Trunks: hellllooooo  
Frieza: TELL THE CHILUPA JOKE NOW!  
Trunks: OH GOD NO! fine --;;; ;whatever happened to the taco bell dog?  
Frieza: i dunno what?  
Mistral: yea what? 0.0;;;;?  
Trunks: he was grounded up into a chilupa --;;;;  
Frieza: BWAHAHAHA BOOM  
Mistral: wow... ok sesshomaru seems to have gone missing so i gotta go find him ok? so i'll be back in a moment!  
Sesshomaru: sitting on the couch in the backroom butt-naked watching teletubbies OH YEA GP TINKY-WINKY!  
Mistral: i can't believe the people want HIM to win oh yea... keep votin i wanna out-vote sesshomaru!  
SEsshomaru: raping a tinky winky doll  
Miostral: oh god...omg! well back to Yuki with the announcements!  
Yuki: \thank you mistral well today there were raining turds froma giant hippo! and... a giant Monk... OH GOD NO!  
Ayame: running towards yuki in a wedding dress YUUUKKKIIIII!  
Yuki:um that's all BYE! runs  
Mistral: yea... all votes are due February 14th ok? until then i'll keep doing interviews everyday i want to see at least 10 votes i hope... but please no more calling me a monkey starts to cry ok bye bye!  
Blackrose: SAVE ME!  
Miroku: we're havin fun!

click  
SEsshomaru: GO TINKY WINKY FRICK ME ALL NIGHT BABY YEA!


	4. The Final Act

Mistral:ok this was kinda hard on account of all the stuff i got in the mail and on reviews but it looks like our winner was...SESSHOMARU! claps

Sesshomaru: err...what? what did i do?

Mistral: you won jackass

Sesshomaru: oh... hooray for me does the electrc slide again

Mistral: in 2nd place was naraku he had 3 votes amazing and sesshomaru had 8 so congrats

Naraku can i get out of this box yet?

Mistral: NO!

Naraku: dumbass

Mistral: ok that's all we have time for but i'll be sure to do this again reeeaaaallll soon bye bye now! ok hit it Linkin park!

Linkin park: plays numb

END!


End file.
